Siento
by Disc Zu
Summary: Serie de Drabbles; sentimientos de los personajes de Fruits Baske, parejas del Manga. ¡Cuarto Drabble arriba KisaxHiro!
1. Ciertamente

Bien, siempre he querido escribir un fic de Furuba, pero no se puede hacer eso si no se tiene una idea, así que hasta que el oxigeno fluya correctamente por mi cerebro, me conformo con una serie de Drabbles

Este es el primer Drabble que escribo… de exactamente 100 palabras, espero lo disfruten ;)

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a Natsuki Takaya; Este fic está hecho sin fines lucrativos.

…………

Ciertamente no creo poder ser más feliz.

Lo sé muy bien; Tohru no es la más lista, atenta o guapa… Pero cierto es que su torpeza y amabilidad la vuelven la más linda.

-¿Kyô kun? –dice ella suavemente con su cálida mano en mi mejilla.

Ciertamente no creo merecerla, pero también se bien que ella nunca se alejara de mi.

-… mmm –respondo correspondiendo a su caricia.

Ciertamente se que solo ella sabe quién soy.

-Te amo –me dice en un susurro.

Ciertamente Tohru me dice cosas sin razón.

-Yo también

Pero cierto es que me encanta que lo haga.

………….

Los reviews son bien recibidos ;)


	2. Perfecta

-.- Lamento la tardanza, tenía el Drabble pero no podía subirlo debido a la carencia de Internet. Les agradezco sus elogios y comentarios, aquí les traigo otro pequeño relato, aunque esta vez es de una pareja que se desarrolla únicamente en el manga. Igualmente espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a Natsuki Takaya; Este fic está hecho sin fines lucrativos.

…………………..

Miro tu figura agachada recoger los papeles que regaste por todos lados.

"_¿Machi sigues odiando lo que es perfecto?"_

_-_Kuragi…

-Lo estoy limpiando – dices con voz quebradiza.

"_Tímida, sensible, solitaria… existen tantas palabras para describirte."_

Me arrodillo a tu nivel, finges no darte cuenta y continúas con tu labor.

"_Pura, callada, humilde…"_

Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos, interrumpiendo tu trabajo.

-No puedes arruinar todo lo que es perfecto…

Defensiva; contradices mis palabras con la mirada.

Sonrió. No puedes arruinar lo que es perfecto y te lo voy a demostrar.

"_Violenta, amable, terca…"_

Acerco mi rostro al tuyo, tan rápido que no te doy tiempo para reaccionar, te doy un beso cálido que apenas dura unos instantes.

Al separarme lentamente veo tu rostro sonrojado mirarme confundida.

"_Cálida, hermosa y perfecta."_

-¿Puedes arruinar este momento?

Tu sonrojo aumenta mientras molesta me arrojas los papeles que acabas de rejuntar, desordenándolos todos nuevamente.

"_Machi, no puedes odiarte a ti que eres perfecta" _

………_.._

¡No me maten!, batallo plasmando personalidades, imaginando situaciones y no puedo para de abusar de la tecla Enter O.O

La confusa redacción fue a propósito… bien, no es cierto xDD

¡Reviews, Reviews! ;)


	3. Brillo

Otra pareja que solo se desarrolla en el manga pero que es genial :D… es lamentable que no haya salido como deseaba Dx. De todas maneras espero que disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo pertenece a Natsuki Takaya; Este fic está hecho sin fines lucrativos.

……….

Le daba cierta impresión siempre que la veía.

-¿Rin quieres brillar?

Le devolvió una mirada confundida; con la cara sonrojada y el entrecejo fruncido en una actitud que ella intentaba fuera algo indiferente.

-¿De qué hablas?

No, en definitiva ella nunca había querido irradiar aquel extraño resplandor; incluso sabia que la sola idea hubiera alterado gravemente a la chica.

Y sin embargo brillaba aunque ella no se lo propusiera.

Sospechaba que ese singular fulgor era lo que lo atraía tanto hacia ella. Suponía que estaba compuesto por miles de cualidades comprimidas en un solo cuerpo. Y comprendía que ella, tenía la tendencia a intentar sacrificar su brillo solo por intentar proteger el de alguien más.

-Sueles hacerlo Haru, preguntar cosas ilógicas y mirar a la nada.

Ella volteo la cara fingiendo indignación. El sabía que Rin en realidad sonreía.

-No son ilógicas…

Rin actualmente era como una estrella, con un resplandor fuerte que no cegaba y le daba libertad necesaria.

Un astro que estaba dispuesto a ver toda una vida, y no permitiría que en intento suicida, se volviera una estrella fugaz.

………..

No se resistan y dejen un Review ;D


	4. Noche Resonante

**Noche resonante.**

Cada que la habitación se iluminaba, aunque fuera tan solo una milésima de segundo, ella daba un brinco, se le revolvía los cobrizos cabellos y su corazón palpitaba queriéndose salir del pecho.

—Hiro. —decía y sus manos tanteaban a obscuras, buscando al muchacho.

El alma le daba un vuelvo cuando posteriormente resonaba el trueno. Era un sonido fúnebre y misterioso, que le traía a la mente malos momentos.

—Hiro. Me da miedo.

Y ella no estaba bien hasta que una mano invisible tomaba la suya en la obscuridad, una mano cálida y amable, que le inspiraba valor.

—Aquí estoy Kisa, no me iré hasta que pase la tormenta y vuelva la luz ¿está bien?

Una sonrisa fugaz aparecía en su rostro y una sensación suave la envolvía. La noche y la tormenta ya no asustaban, porque a su lado estaba él.

—Está bien.

___________

¿Comentarios? :/


End file.
